rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Long John Baldry
John William Baldry, popularly known as Long John Baldry, was an English blues singer. He is known on ReBoot for voicing the popular characters Captain Gavin Capacitor and Old Man Pearson. Long John Baldry was born on January 12, 1941 and died on July 21, 2005. John Baldry sang with many notable British musicians, with Rod Stewart and Elton John appearing in bands led by Baldry at various stages of the 1960s. He enjoyed pop success in the UK where "Let the Heartaches Begin" reached No. 1 in 1967 and in Australia where his duet with Kathi McDonald "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'" reached No. 2 in the charts in 1980. Baldry lived in Canada from the late 1970s until his death, where he continued to make records and do voiceover work. He is known by a younger generation as the voice of Dr. Robotnik in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Blues bands of the 1960s Born John William Baldry in England, he grew to a towering 2.01 m (6 ft.7 in.) that resulted in the nickname "Long" John. Gifted with a deep, rich voice, he was one of the first British vocalists to sing blues music in clubs. In the early 1960s, he sang with Alexis Korner's band Blues Incorporated, with whom he recorded the first British blues album in 1962, R&B at the Marquee. At various stages, Mick Jagger, Jack Bruce and Charlie Watts were members of this band while Keith Richards and Brian Jones played on stage with them, although none of those musicians played on the R&B at the Marquee album.2 The Rolling Stones supported Baldry in their first concert at the Marquee Club. Later, Baldry would be featured as the announcer introducing The Stones on their US-only live album, Got Live if You Want It!, in 1966. Baldry became friends with Paul McCartney after playing a show at the Cavern Club in Liverpool in the early 1960s, leading to an invitation to play on one of The Beatles 1964 TV specials. In 1963, Baldry joined the Cyril Davies R&B All Stars with Jimmy Page on guitar and Nicky Hopkins playing piano. He took over the group in 1964 after the death of Cyril Davies, which became Long John Baldry and his Hoochie Coochie Men featuring Rod Stewart on vocals and Geoff Bradford on guitar. Rod Stewart was recruited after Baldry heard him busking a Muddy Waters song at Twickenham railway station after Stewart had been to a gig at Eel Pie Island. In 1965, the Hoochie Coochie Men became Steampacket with Baldry and Stewart as male vocalists, Julie Driscoll as the female vocalist and Brian Auger on Hammond organ. After Steampacket broke up in 1966, Baldry formed Bluesology featuring Reg Dwight on keyboards and Elton Dean, later of Soft Machine, as well as Caleb Quaye on guitar. Reg Dwight decided to adopt the name Elton John, taking his first name from Dean and his surname from Baldry's first name. Solo artist In 1967, he recorded a pop song "Let the Heartaches Begin" that went to number one in Britain, followed by a 1968 top 20 hit titled "Mexico", which was the official theme of the UK Olympic team in that year. "Let the Heartaches Begin" made the lower reaches of the Billboard Hot 100 in the US. Bluesology broke up in 1968, with Baldry continuing his solo career and Elton John forming a songwriting partnership with Bernie Taupin. In 1969, Elton John tried to commit suicide after having relationship problems with a woman he was engaged to. Taupin and Baldry, who was openly gay,5 found him, and Baldry talked him out of marrying the woman, helping to make John more comfortable with his sexuality. The hit song "Someone Saved My Life Tonight" from Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy was written about the experience. 6 In 1971, John and Stewart each produced one side of It Ain't Easy which became Baldry's most popular album and made the top 100 of the US album charts. The album featured the song "Don't Try to Lay No Boogie Woogie on the King of Rock and Roll" which became his most successful song in the US. John's first tour of the US was around this time. The band included, Micky Waller, Ian Armitt, Pete Sears, and Sammy Mitchell. Stewart and John would again co-produce his 1972 album Everything Stops For Tea which made the lower reaches of the US album charts. The same year, Baldry worked with ex-Procol Harum guitarist Dave Ball.7 Baldry would then suffer from mental health problems resulting in his being institutionalized. The 1979 album Baldry's Out was recorded after his release. Long John Baldry played his last live show in Columbus, Ohio, on July 19, 2004, at Barristers Hall with guitarist Bobby Cameron. The show was produced by Andrew Myers. On that occasion, John and Bobby played to a small intimate group of people. Some came from as far away as Texas to witness this blues performer.needed Two years previously the two had also completed a 10-venue sell-out tour of Canada together. Acting career Baldry was the voice of Captain Gavin Capacitor in 1994 on the acclaimed CGI show ReBoot. He returned to play this role in 1997. Mr. Baldry also was the voice of Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog program during the early '90s. In 1985, he lent his voice to the show Ewoks. Since then Baldry's voice has appeared in many other animated series. *2003, Ben Hur (TV) - Balthazar (voice) *2002, Toad Patrol (TV) - Mistle Toad (voice) *2002, Snow Queen (Film) - Rutger The Reindeer (voice) *2002, The New Beachcombers (Film) - Member of JJ's Jugband *2001, Fat Dog Mendoza (TV) - The Golden Volcano God (voice) *1999, Sabrina: The Animated Series (TV) - Captain Jean Lafitte (voice) *1998, RoboCop: Alpha Commando (TV) - The Premier of Nevmenistan (voice) *1998, Pocket Dragon Adventures (TV) - Additional Voices (voice) *1997, The Original Story of Winnie The Pooh (Audio) - Narrator (voice) *1996, Sonic Christmas Blast (TV) - Dr. Ivo Robotnik (voice) *1996, The Adventures of Nilus The Sandman (TV) - Nilus The Sandman (voice) *1995, Blame It On The Blues (Film) - Bartender *1994, ReBoot (TV) - Captain Gavin Capacitor aka The Crimson Binome (voice) / Old Man Pearson (voice) *1993, Jack's Place (TV) - The Tall Man *1993, Madeline (TV) - Graybeard The Pirate (voice) *1993, Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (TV) - Dr. Ivo Robotnik (voice) *1992, Bucky O'Hare: The Arcade Game (VG) - Komplex (voice) *1991, Captain Zed and The Zee Zone (TV) - Captain Spring (voice) *1991, MacGyver (TV) - Man #2 *1991, Bucky O'Hare and The Toad Wars! (TV) - Komplex (voice) *1990, Angel Square (Film) - Radio Announcer (voice) *1990, The New Adventures of He-Man (TV) - Treylus (voice) *1989, A Klondike Christmas (TV) - Bear Paw (voice) *1989, Dragon Warrior (TV) - Narrator (voice) *1989, Captain N: The Game Master (TV) - King Charles (voice) / Little John (voice) / Clock Man (voice) / Poltergeist King (voice) *1989, Edmonton Fringe Festival (Stage) *1988, Peter Pan: The Musical (Stage) - Captain Hook / George Darling *1986, The Great Heep (TV) - The Great Heep (voice) *1985, Star Wars: Droids (TV) - Proto One (voice) *1975, Dick Deadeye; or Duty Done (Film) - The Major General (voice) / The Monarch of The Sea (voice) *1971, Big Rock Candy Mountain (Stage) - The Cowboy aka Narrator *1971, Up The Chastity Belt (Film) - Little John *1965, The Wednesday Play (TV) - Singer On Stage Canadian citizenship After spending time in New York City and Los Angeles in 1978, Baldry chose to settle permanently in Vancouver, British Columbia, where he became a Canadian citizen. He regularly toured the Canadian west coast, as well as the U.S. Northwest. In 1979, he teamed up with Seattle singer Kathi MacDonald to record a version of The Righteous Brothers' "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin", following which MacDonald became a permanent part of his touring group for the next two decades. The song made the lower reaches of the US Billboard charts but was a top 5 hit in Australia in 1980. He last recorded with the Stony Plain record label. His 1997 album Right To Sing The Blues won a Juno Award in the Blues Album of the Year category in the Juno Awards of 1997. Long John Baldry died on July 21, 2005, in a Vancouver hospital of a severe chest infection. Coincidentally, Deem Bristow, Robotnik's later voice actor died the same year. Selected Discography 1964, Long John's Blues (United Artists) 1966, Looking at Long John (United Artists) 1968, Let The Heartaches Begin (Pye Records) 1969, Wait For Me (Pye Records) 1971, It Ain't Easy (Warner Bros.) 1972, Everything Stops For Tea (Warner Bros.) 1973, Good To Be Alive (GM Records) 1974, Boys In The Band (Quality Records) 1976, Welcome To Club Casablanca (Casablanca Records) 1979, Baldry's Out! (EMI) 1980, Long John Baldry (EMI) 1982, Rock With The Best (EMI) 1986, Silent Treatment (MusicLine Records) 1989, A Touch of The Blues (MusicLine Records) 1991, It Still Ain't Easy (Stony Plain Records) 1993, On Stage Tonight - Baldry's Out! (Stony Plain Records) 1996, Right To Sing The Blues (Stony Plain Records) 1999, Live Long John Baldry Trio (Stony Plain Records) 2002, Remembering Leadbelly (Stony Plain Records) External Links *Long John Baldry on the Internet Movie Database *John Baldry Official Website Category:ReBoot Staff Category:Voice Actors